The harmful effect of radiation was soon recognized after the discovery of X-ray by Wilhelm Roentgen in 1895 yet the carcinogenesis potential of X-rays was not discovered till the middle of the twentieth century.
Although the acute effects of radiation are not commonly a problem, the probability of occurrence of stochastic effect leading to cancer is directly related to the radiation dose.
Stochastic effect is particularly important because there is no threshold below which, the radiation induced effect will not occur. Medical personnel involved in x-ray guided interventional procedures, including invasive and interventional cardiologists, have frequent exposure through fluoroscopy and cineangiography; many of the above are long and complex procedures. Procedures done through the radial artery or femoral approach in general, might require long fluoroscopy times and therefore greater cumulative scatter radiation to the operator and staff. Even shorter procedures done by the hundreds per year will lead to significant cumulative dose of radiation exposure to the operator. While the acute radiation exposure per case is not significant enough to be a major concern, the cumulative risk associated with a lifetime of exposure could become significant. In addition to higher cancer risk, there is increase of cataract incidence compare to the general population. In addition procedures done through radial access site are known to have on average longer fluoroscopy times. Some operators will avoid using the left radial as an access site due to the fact that they are being exposed to much higher scattered radiation compare to right radial or femoral access site procedures. It is well accepted that radial procedures are safer compare to femoral ones in regard to bleeding complication, mobility of the patients after the procedure and even lower mortality. As a consequence, avoiding using left radial due to fear of radiation exposure might prevent many patients from having radial procedures and will put them at risk for higher morbidity and mortality.
Medical personnel usually wear protective aprons, thyroid lead collar, and leaded glasses. Other radiation shields are used for protection and are deployed between the radiation source or the patient and the personnel in the catheterization laboratory.
Despite all protection measures, the operators are exposed especially to scattered radiation coming from the patient. Some operators will be exposed to radiation level higher than permitted per year (50 mSv).
U.S. Publ. Patent Application No. 20110165269: “Radiation Protection System”, to Khandkar; Ashok C., discloses a shield for radiation attenuation. The shield includes a carrier suitable for topical application on human tissue, such as skin. The carrier includes an active ingredient that is homogenously dispersed throughout the carrier.
U.S. Publ. Patent Application No. 20100176318: “Shape retentive flexible radiation absorber”, to Smith Peter C., discloses a composite radiation absorber made up of a rubber or rubber like matrix material filled containing a radiation absorptive element, or a plurality of radiation absorptive elements, combined with deformable and shape retentive member or members that once deformed into a desired shape will essentially retain that shape for the composite in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,829,873: “Lower shield for radiation protection system” to Fox, et al. discloses a radiation protection shield for protecting medical personnel from radiation being applied to a patient positioned on a table. The shield includes a frame and a primary screen including a radiation-resistant material connected to said frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,767,990: “Radiation attenuation system for lateral imaging”, to Cadwalader, et al., discloses a radiation attenuation system for attenuating radiation during lateral radiographic imaging of an object is provided. The system includes a radiation attenuating barrier that is substantially conformable to the object and configured to at least partially cover the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,845 “Radiation protection arrangement comprising a separable cover”, to Ballsieper, discloses a radiation protection arrangement for screening radiation emitted from a radiation source, especially an x-ray source. Said arrangement is provided with a screening element consisting of, or comprising, a radiation protection material, and a cover, which fully surrounds the screening element. Said cover can be pulled over the screening element and completely separated from the same. As the cover can be changed, the radiation protection arrangement can be kept clean and sterile in a simple manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,109,505: “Shaped biocompatible radiation shield and method for making same”, to Sliski, et al., discloses a radiation applicator system is structured to be mounted to a radiation source for providing a predefined dose of radiation for treating a localized area or volume, such as the tissue surrounding the site of an excised tumor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,099,427: “Radiation attenuation system”, to Cadwalader, et al., discloses a radiation attenuation system for use with Computed Tomography procedures is disclosed. The system includes a shield made of a radiation attenuation material and may be useful in blocking or attenuating radiation, and assisting in the protection of at least one of a patient and a medical personnel present during the Computed Tomography procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,114: “Radiation shield”, to Sisson, Jr., discloses a radiation shield comprises a wrappable sheet of radiation-shielding material such as lead-filled plastic sheet faced on one side with a vinyl facing sheet and on the other side with a sheet of heat-resistant material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,233: “Radiation shield”, to Orrison, Jr., discloses a flexible shield for covering an article and attenuating the flux of electromagnetic radiation relative to the article includes a polymetric matrix charged with an attenuating filler. The shield has a transmission attenuation factor of at least 50% of a primary 100 kVp x-ray beam, a durometer of less than about 100 Shore “00” and a coefficient of sliding friction relative to the article of at least 0.15.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,248: “Radiation protective apron”, to Bushnell, discloses a radiation controlling shield garments.